Dimentio's Return
by LoudMeow
Summary: Dimentio is sent to the underwhere after he had failed against the heroes. But, although his heart filled with evil, Queen Jaydes see's a speck of light in the darkness in his heart. He sends him back only without his memories, allowing him a chance to start over. But these memories will eventually return, will he feel shame for what he had done, or presume with his revenge?


**Hey! This story idea was given to me by...yeah I'll have to check that again. XD**

**Anyways, I thought: Hey! Everyone needs a second chance! So I'm willing to give that to Dimentio, still mad at game designers for ending his game in Super Paper Mario. So yeah. I don't own any of the characters, just the story, but if you didn't know that, that's just sad man. Does anyone on this site own them? No. So R&R. **

**Prologue**

The Chaos Heart was in Dimentio's power, his lips curled into a smile, he snapped his fingers, causing Count Bleck, Nastasia, Tippi, and all except the heroes to disappear in dimension D. He laughed, he felt all the power pulsing through his veins.

_ A perfect world. _He thought, that was what he planned to create. "I'll squeeze the life out of you later. Just wait over in that dimension, OK? Great." He referred to the tattered and beaton Count Bleck, then turned to the heroes. "Now the Chaos Heart is mine! I will destroy all worlds and create perfect new ones!" He laughed as the heroes positioned themselves for battle. "So, shall we get started? Now, I have all I need, to become king of all worlds! Ah ha ha ha. I am now invincable! There is nothing you can do!" His mismatched eyes glittered with hunger for power, more power, he wanted all worlds to end.

The battle started as Mario jumped and hit the large robotic mix of Luigi, or Mr. L and Dimentio. This went on for a long time, Dimentio over powered them when suddenly there were nine glowing hearts. Dimentio watched and realized what was happening. "W-WHAT? The pure hearts? I thought you wasted them fighting Count Bleck!" Dimentio cried, he began to battle with all his power. "What's...happening...and the prophesy? Has it been undone?"

"You believe your little prophesy, and we believe in mopping the floor with you!" Bowser cackled. Dimentio looked up at the Koopa King.

"You think this is over? Ah ha ha ha ha..." The heroes rushed to Luigi's side, he was back, no longer Mr. L.

"What happened?" He stammered. Princess Peach helped him to his feet, they then felt the whole castle shake as they realized, it was over. The void in the sky slowly shrunk, no longer were the worlds shaking in fear. Everyone smiled, then turned to where Dimentio had laid, they all realized his game had had to end for the Chaos Heart, no longer in his power, had stopped the destruction of all worlds... for now.

"Come, we must go back to Merlon's and celebrate!" Peach said smiling, Mario nodded in agreement. They hurried out of the castle then stopped, hearing strange bells.

"Listen, they are for Timpani and Blemier!" The group stopped and listened to the rhythmical bells, knowing they were safe from the threat of the end. They then returned to flipside.

* * *

Dimentio sat up, he knew he had failed, he knew he was under the dark sky of the Underwhere, and did not have any hopes of going to the Overthere, he knew Queen Jaydes would see no goodness in his cruel heart. He slowly got up, and was surprised to see three D-Man standing around him, with spears of some sorts.

"The queen wants to see you." One snarled. Dimentio blinked, he shrugged, maybe she wanted to see every one of the souls that came here to the underwhere. He followed the three D-Man into a large building where a tall woman with a crown with three sharp points sticking up, black lips and pale skin stood, awaiting his arrival.

"Dimentio, I presume that you know there are no hopes of you going to the Overthere." Queen Jaydes said. Dimentio smirked.

"No, of coarse not my _dear_ queen." He said, his voice smooth. Queen Jaydes ignored the comment.

"And that what you have done should come with punishment." Dimentio flinched, but kept his cool.

"I suppose trying to take the life from all innocent, pathetic souls in these awful worlds could end up with a price if failed, so yes..." The jester's mismatched eyes met the queens dark ones. The queen took several steps toward him, she then pulled off one of her black gloves, revealing a pale hand, and placed it on his head after taking off his purple and yellow hat.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll be having a quick glimpse at your memories." Her eyes brightened then turned into a golden glow, Dimentio winced and closed his eyes as tightly as he could, suddenly the light died down and she took a step back, she surveyed Dimentio up and down.

"You are quite young." She murmured. She then turned, her dark purple dress swept from behind her, she signaled for him to follow, hesitantly, he followed until they came to a room alone.

"I think I want to give you a second chance, Dimentio." Dimentio raised an eyebrow behind his mask, half black, the other side white. "Although I don't usually do this, you were influenced at a very young age, and your destiny has never really been put on any particular path, you were guided down the wrong one, I believe, you have the ability to become greatness." Dimentio looked up at the queen, she was serious. He silently snickered, if she really believed him he could just pretend to be good, then when he was sent back, he'd get his revenge. "But there is a catch to me sending you back, Dimentio." She suddenly said sternly.

"And whatever do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Your memories will be taken from you, I will send you back to the mushroom kingdom where you may be able to get some help, if they don't recognize you, you will be able to use your magic for good from the heroes influence. Yes, that sounds right." Queen Jaydes nodded thoughtfully. She then came beside him and quickly, but gently took away his mask, he flinched. She then used her hand and a spark from her finger tips, he then had on plain jeans and black T-shirt and tennis shoes.

"There, now you have a better chance of not being recognized, so now you wont be attacked." Dimentio snarled in response.

"I rather be stuck here then with those fools." He muttered, he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the queen, her smile took him aback.

"You say that now Dimentio, your memories will come back, and when they do you will most likely feel horrible, and if you don't then I may have been wrong."

"Don't worry, you will be wrong, what I did gives me no shame." Before he could say a simile, Queen Jaydes began to speak the spell that would send him back, and erase his memories, he backed away, slightly frightened as a ball of energy formed in her hands and was shot into his chest, knocking him to the ground, he yowled in slight pain then disappeared from the room, Queen Jaydes nodded to herself, approving her decision.

"He will one day return here and I'll be able to send him to Grambi." Surprisingly, Queen Jaydes did not want there to be bad people such as Dimentio, she wanted everyone to be good, to have a kind heart, able to be sent to the Overthere, mostly because ruling over so many souls was a pain in the rear, but that's not the point. She sighed in heavily and walked out of the room, she glanced back at her D-Man.

"What did you do with him?" One growled, they were all familiar with what the jester had done.

"You won't have to worry about him." She replied, they gave a satisfied nod, not knowing what their queen had really done, and continued on. While Dimentio was, well, you'll have to find out.

**TA DA! So if you like it review! Plus, I'm always happy to hear some advice or ideas, or whatever! Anyways, Ciao!**


End file.
